


（8）猎捕

by RikaResistanceZero



Category: League of Legends RPF, 宁羞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaResistanceZero/pseuds/RikaResistanceZero
Summary: 高振宁心想，今天不是你死就是我亡。





	（8）猎捕

姜承録面皮薄，用手臂推着高振宁，咕哝着，“宁…他们看见了…”  
“看就看了，我回头再找那俩臭小子算账。”高振宁一把拉起床上的人，推着他就进了卫生间，顺手反锁了病房的门。  
高振宁把人按到洗漱台边上，捧着脸就继续亲，吻的对方意乱情迷，不断小声呻吟。他大手抓着青年的手往自己身下探去，那里硬的不成样子，把裤子撑起了一个鼓包，“宝贝儿，帮帮你的男朋友？”高振宁嗓子暗哑，性感的声音叫姜承録听得面红耳赤，他随着高振宁的动作缓缓解开对方的拉链，顺着内裤的边往下拽，性器直接弹了出来，虽然已经在床上见识过这东西的尺寸了，可第二次见到，他还是觉得太大了。  
他的手被男人的大手包裹着，在对方的阴茎上不停套弄着，男人头靠着他的肩，呼吸间喷洒出的热气尽数打在他的颈侧。那根物体上筋络分明，烫的要命，可就是不射精，好像反而更涨大了。他的手已经有些酸，忍不住叫嚷，“你…你有完没完？”  
高振宁一边手上动作着，另一边含住姜承録的喉结，不停地舔舐，“快了，宝贝儿，再过一会儿就好。”  
姜承録不知道他说的‘一会儿’到底指多久，恍惚间，他听到男人闷哼一声，手里立即沾了大量温热的黏稠液体。他整个人都热起来了，抬了腿想往出走，却一下子瘫软下来，被高振宁揽住腰肢接住，男人坏笑着把手往他的裤子里伸，“筛哥，你都这么硬了，还想跑哪去？”

高振宁用纸擦了手，把下面整理好，半跪下身，开始解恋人的裤子。  
青年软成一滩水，倚靠在水池旁，用气音对高医生说，“宁…别…”  
高振宁不管这些，“姜承録，你真该照照镜子，看看你自己的表情，一点儿都不像是想拒绝的样子。”他直接将对方的阴茎含了进去，一吞一吐，让姜承録从指尖爽到了每一根头发丝。小孩儿情不自禁地把手插进男人的发间，嘴里满是胡话，“唔…快点，宁，快点…”男人见这孩子意识都不清醒了，更加卖力舔弄起来。他亲吻着恋人的柱身，用舌头反复沿着性器上的青筋勾画，不时做几个深喉，他时时刻刻观察着姜承録的表情——用手捂住嘴，眼角带泪，可动人的喘息还是从他的指缝中溢出来。  
高医生心情大好，起了玩心，在小孩儿快要高潮时，用手指堵住铃口，恶趣味地对他说，“求我。”  
姜承録起先嘴硬，即使呻吟声已经抑制不住，还是顶了一句“不求”，他很快就败下阵，大口大口地吸气，几滴泪落下来，“宁…求，求你让我射…”  
“真乖。”

这次姜承録的出院手续是高振宁帮着办的，距离他出院已经一周了，由于前段时间的缺课和生病造成的学习能力下降，他不得不在这一学期加倍努力。各种事堆叠在一起，甚至让他没有时间和恋人单独约个会。  
高振宁还是老样子，下了班就往s大跑，每天晚上都接姜承録一起回家。是的。他们同居了。姜承録从宿舍挑拣了点常用的衣服，直接搬进了高振宁的公寓。这里离他们上班上学的地方都很近，每天早上他们一个往东走，一个往西走，晚上又一起回来。

高振宁上完白班，闲着没事给小男友发短信：  
宝贝。中午有空吗？一起吃饭吗？小天说医院对面新开了家日料很不错。  
——抱歉，宁。哥哥要调到H市工作了，临行前，我们一家要吃个饭。  
没关系，午饭后呢？  
——我要去一趟三院，去看看允诚哥。我们那个时候见一面？  
时间有点短吧。你下午不是没课吗？  
——唔…义进哥声乐社团要准备研毕晚会，今天弹钢琴那个请假了，临时找我顶一下彩排…之后我还要听一个讲座…

高振宁憋了半天，心里缓缓打出一个问号：你怎么这么多哥哥？家里一个，学校一个，医院还养着一个。

高振宁感到自己的正宫地位岌岌可危。正当他一筹莫展的时候，主任喊他，“高振宁！我给你一份差事，干不干？康复科的小王下午临时有事，得找个人替他。”  
“主任，您可怜可怜我吧，连人都约不到。康复科是没人了吗，干嘛找我？”  
主任用一种恨铁不成钢的眼神看着他，“你不接这活儿，保准后悔！”  
“说来听听？”  
“背台词！”

谁能给姜承録解释一下，‘植物人复苏及护理’的讲座，为什么高振宁一个骨外科医生会出现在这里？  
别问，问就是主任的恩赐。  
这可倒好，姜承録一个字也听不进去了，因为高振宁全程除了瞄几眼PPT，就是朝他这里盯，眼神也太过于赤裸裸了，好像要把他生吞活剥，盯得他感觉像是被侵犯了一样，他浑身燥热，如坐针毡。  
好不容易撑过全程，高振宁还非要回答学生的问题，这个混蛋，明明就知道他等的有多难受。姜承録忍不了了，直接把高振宁从人堆里拎出来，拽着人家的胳膊就往外走。穿过大学的长走廊，穿过林荫大道，穿过小区的花园，周围传来的异样目光他不在乎，他就要直接把人领回家。

刚一进屋就把高振宁压在门上，伸着手飞快地摘了男人的眼镜，扔到一边，又捂住他的眼睛，直接对着男人的嘴唇咬下去。高振宁两眼一黑，嘴上一阵疼，“嘶”了一声，又低声笑起来，“姜承録，你想干嘛？乖，让我看看你。”  
青年呼吸不稳，答道：“宁，你别用那种眼神…”  
“怎么了，不给看？”高振宁顺着小孩儿捂着他眼睛的手，摸到他的脸颊，轻柔地抚摸着，渐渐拉近二人的距离，又用手指摩挲着恋人的嘴唇。  
姜承録那根名为理智的弦再也绷不住，他松开手，双臂勾着男人的脖子，让他们鼻尖对着鼻尖，气息缠绕间，他抬眼直视高振宁，“宁，上我，快点。”话语间充斥着浓重的情欲。  
饶是高振宁这般厚脸皮的人，听了这话也一愣一愣的，差点不知道怎么办了。  
“你听不懂人话？”姜承録面带愠色。  
高振宁不怒反笑，直接把人扛起来，径直往卧室走，“姜承録，你可真能耐啊。”

高振宁把人摔在床里，整个身子结结实实地压在青年身上，小孩儿细皮嫩肉的，高振宁轻轻一嘬，颈肩处就留下了一串串红印。他撩起恋人衣服的下摆，用指尖在对方的身体上点火，所触碰的每一寸肌肤都灼烧起来，让姜承録心痒难耐。男人把猎物的上身剥了个干净，精心打量着诱人的景色——猎物的双眼失去焦点，眼尾飘红，津液从嘴角流下来，脖颈下面的部分似乎更糟糕，有牙印也有吻痕，粉红的乳尖挺立着，胸脯上下起伏。  
高振宁反复揉捻着两点红樱，时不时把头埋在上面吮吸，身下的人全身酥麻，手指紧抓着床单，吃力的曲起腿，讨好地用小腿蹭男人的腰部。高振宁知道他想要了，便遂了他的意，褪了他的下半身衣物，只见他的性器早已挺起，眼口处不断有清液冒出来。亲吻落在了猎物的大腿根，白皙的皮肤上很快就被欢爱的痕迹布满。他上手撸了几下姜承録硬挺的物体，稍一用力，身下人突然全身颤抖，一股浊液从马眼喷射而出，悉数落在青年的腰腹。  
“真敏感啊，筛哥，”高振宁的手指就着对方的精液探进后穴，“每次都不需要特意用润滑剂。”  
突然被异物侵入，姜承録倒吸了一口气，把呜咽声吞了下去。高医生已经探入三根手指，里面又热又湿，他突然对着一点猛发力，身下的人快感从尾椎直捣头颅，上身微微抬高，好看的颈子扬起来，美中不足是双唇紧闭，声音只好从嗓子眼儿里细细地钻出来。  
高振宁将另一只手的食中二指伸入对方的口中，不断搅动着他的舌，“叫出来。好听。”配合穴中手指的动作，刺激得姜承録拔高声音，  
“唔…啊…”  
“宝贝，这就对了。”  
姜承録看着在他身上动作的男人，稍稍恢复一点清明，挣开恋人搅弄的手指，边喘边说，“你行不行…快点…”  
医生无奈极了，“我们四个月没做了，我怕你疼…”  
青年不等贴心的男朋友说完，就猛的用力翻过身，骑在高振宁身上，单手压住高振宁的胸膛，另一只手从枕头底下摸出安全套，直接用嘴撕开，这人明明脸红的不得了，却还装出一副强硬的样子，手上帮男友弄着套，用命令的口吻说着“你别动”。

卧槽。筛哥也太有魄力了。  
高振宁在心里止不住嚎叫，他强忍着下半身的动作，半撑起来默默欣赏小孩儿的主动。  
姜承録看着那勃起上紫红的筋，觉得有些狰狞。第一次做的时候也没用这种姿势，会不会很疼啊，他心想。顷刻又咬咬牙打消了退缩的念头，他扶着高振宁的性器缓慢往下坐，刚进去一点就疼得他连声叫喊。高振宁看得眼睛都直了，他手上掐着对方的腰发狠地向下按，阴茎直接被穴口的软肉吸住，紧紧包裹着。  
姜承録被他这么一下弄的头昏脑胀，觉得自己要被捅穿了，眼前一片白，好一会儿才缓过劲来。他的腿根酸软使不上力，就把双手撑在高振宁的小腹上，借力抬起后腰，又往下坐去，反复几次后，他软下来趴在男人胸口，嘴上绝不示弱，“你还不快动。”  
不用他说高振宁也正打算干呢。他一个起身又反压回去，把青年的双腿向上折，下身晃动着，破碎的呻吟从身下青年的嘴里跑出来。男人突然想到什么，一边卖力动作着，一边伸手捂住恋人的双眼。眼前的黑暗让青年很是不安，他猛的夹紧后穴，差点逼高振宁缴了械。  
失去了视觉，其他的感官被无限放大，下体传来的疼痛更为剧烈，快感也更加明显。姜承録觉得快要受不住了，终于肯向对方撒个娇，“唔…放开…”  
高振宁突然放慢速度，嬉皮笑脸地，“就不放。筛哥不是也蒙住我的眼睛了吗？我们在床上就讲究一个有来有回，是吧？”  
姜承録气到嘴角上扬，边喘边笑，“信你才有鬼。”汗水打湿了他的额发，男人没给他休息时间，马上开始了新一轮的抽送。

“爽么？”高振宁故意问他。  
“狗东西…闭嘴！”  
“筛哥上次不是叫我多说话吗？还说我声音好听，我这不是给你听了？”

“姜承録，你也太他妈紧了。”高振宁把人翻过去，不轻不重地拍打了一下姜承録的屁股，惹的小兔子生气，发狠咬了他的胳膊。  
高振宁心想，今天不是你死就是我亡。

TBC


End file.
